The Return of Itachi
The Return of Itachi is the Hundredth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in January 20, 2017. Synopsis Sasuke follows the reborn Itachi but his brother refused to talk to him. With no choice, Sasuke attempts to catch Itachi with his Krudzu Gundam, only for Itachi to counter with his Susanoo. The two begin to have a conversation while Asura and the Mario Bros. have to save the Princess Peach and stop the wedding conducted by Bowser and his minions. Plot The Episode begins with Naruto and Killer B walking through the beach. As they travel slowly towards an unknown destination, Nagato and Itachi wonder who they are going to be forced to fight. Sensing a nostalgic presence, they are greeted by Naruto and Killer B. Their reunion conversation is cut short when the Toad explains the Origins of Paul Gekko and the Second Golden Age who is attacked by the Koopas. A Teenage Shinobi deduces the scroll foretold the Birth of the Eggman's Galactic Empire was born and Paul Gekko Junior have activated the jutsu that allowed the Dyna Galaxy to enter the Second Golden Age, revealing that the Galactic Empire is the threat while Itachi and Nagato, Naruto and Killer B fights the Koopas. Upon Nagato seeing Asura Gekko's group heading towards the mountain to "Reanimation Domain" where Kabuto Yakushi lives, Itachi activates his Mangekyō Sharingan, which causes one of his crows to emerge from a shocked Naruto's mouth. It is revealed that the crow has Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan implanted in its eye socket, and the eye is rigged to cast Kotoamatsukami (with the order "protect Konoha") when it sees Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan. Now freed from Kabuto's control, Itachi explains that this was the power he had given to Naruto, and that he had intended for it to be used on his brother. During this explanation, Bowser's Fleet heads for "Reanimation Domain" and Nagato was on board Bowser's Flagship. At the "Reanimation Domain", Toadstool asks for her gown back, but Luigi prefers not to give it back, as he has grown fond of it. Floyd, after giving them a sales pitch for more bombs, jogs off in search of more prospective customers. After they cheer happily, they all walk into the sunset. Suddenly, the characters realize that they still need to get home through a huge Warp Pipe hanging high in the sky. Mario thinks about an alternate route while everyone else panics. Then, Toad uses the cape, in order to fly into the pipe, promising he will send a rescue party. Later that day, as they relax, a rope ladder falls, and Mushroom People descend. They look odd; in reality, they are disguised Koopa Troopas. A big, bushy eyebrowed one ushers them up, letting Toadstool go first, then him, then the bros. Suddenly, he kicks Mario in the nose. He then slices the ladder, sending Asura and the Gang plummeting. Revealed to be Bowser's doing, he laughs due to the success of his plan capturing Toadstool. The clouds dissipate to reveal that the pipe is a Koopa flying machine. As the Koopas take off their fake caps, the captured Toad tells her that they have already taken control of their home kingdom. Bowser flies away, losing Mario and Luigi but Asura and the Gang was on pursuit only to be stopped by the "reanimated" Nagato. Itachi is able to pierce Nagato with his Totsuka Sword freeing the Rinnegan-wielder from Kabuto Yakushi's control. With the time he had left, Nagato lamented the fact that he had sullied the brilliant legacy their master had left behind and told Naruto to be the most amazing end to the trilogy that he could be. With this, Naruto tries to move out to the battlefield, but his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode wears off leading Itachi to tell him to not rely solely on his own power, but to put some trust in his comrades and their own power. After telling B to take care of Naruto, he incinerates the crow with Shisui's Sharingan and departs to deal with the person controlling the reincarnated shinobi. When Mario and Luigi start arguing, Mario asks Yoshi, which causes him to spit the blue shell. As a result, the characters fall. After a rough landing, they see a strange, gloomy chalet up ahead. The exhausted brothers decide to inspect the house while being watched by Bowser. As they watch, Luigi bursts inside, but Mario cautiously holds him back. The Koopas are anxious that the brothers will not go into the house, but Bowser announces they are too tired to pass down the invitation of the house. Mario tells Luigi, simultaneously, that the house is a trap. As they turn to go, Bowser, panicking, presses a button that activates the smell of cheese. Luigi, entranced, races inside. Mario, riding on Yoshi, follows, but the ceiling is too low and Mario is knocked off into the house as the door slams, shutting Yoshi out. Bowser, cheerful as the events take place, skips off to "his perfect wedding". As Mario wanders the halls, calling for Luigi, a Boo appears behind him. Mario turns, and it and hides its eyes. Mario is inspecting it when another appears and successfully bites Mario's posterior. Mario turns to face it, but the first one to appear dives in. Mario races away with the Boos giggling behind him. Luigi treads the halls to find a huge piece of Provolone cheese being aired by a huge fan. As he eats the cheese, a large horde of Boos appear behind him. At the last second, Mario warns him. Luigi turns and panics. The Boos corner the bros. against a wall, but the Mario brothers slide along the wall, keeping their eyes on the ghosts. A Big Boo is in the hallway behind them, which Luigi finds out after falling. As Mario turns to look at what scared Luigi, he sees this Big Boo behaves just as the smaller Boos, but they forget about the swarm of Boos, who then attack them from behind. To keep all the ghosts away from them, Mario and Luigi decide to stand back-to-back with each other, staring at them. Meanwhile, Bowser's wedding ceremony is being set with a large troop of Yoshis bringing forth the massive wedding cake. Bowser is pleased to see which Yoshis can be tamed, and it is explained they all are under hypnosis. Bowser warns Kamek to keep an eye open for the Yoshis, though, as they are still enemies of Koopas. Then, he asks of Toadstool, and he is informed that her dress is being fitted. Unable to hold his anxiousness, Bowser decides to rush to her room and take a look, knocking down a Galoomba in his way. Back in the haunted house, Mario and Luigi are getting tired of staring at the Boos. Mario then notices a door nearby, grabs Luigi, and runs, slamming it behind him. Inside the room is a desk and a couch. When the Boos break into the room, they find Mario dressed as a psychologist, with Luigi as his nurse. As the Big Boo lies down on the couch, Mario counsels the ghost, asking to be told about its childhood. Later, the Boos cry about the Big Boo's childhood. This saddens Luigi so much that he says he had the same problems. Mario proceeds to comfort the Big Boo, telling him that his frustrations are nothing in the vast universe. Feeling better, the Big Boo brings the Mario Bros. outside. Mario then requests that the Big Boo tell them how to reach Bowser's Castle. Once they are gone, they remove their disguises and ride Yoshi to the Koopa Kingdom where Asura Gekko and the group were captured. Elsewhere, Sasuke Uchiha detects someone in the woods nearby. Taking out his sword, he goes investigate, only to be shocked at seeing Itachi Uchiha. After Sasuke spots Itachi, he chases his brother down. Itachi refuses to be swayed from his mission, so Sasuke attempts to use Susanoo to stop him, but Itachi counters with his own. As Sasuke chases his brother the two have a conversation. To keep Sasuke from following him, Itachi summons a flock of crows, which stall Sasuke. Itachi finds Kabuto Yakushi, saying that he felt where his chakra came from while he was being controlled earlier, citing it as a weakness of the technique. Kabuto isn't concerned, as he's the only one who can stop the technique. After seeing Sasuke close behind Itachi, Kabuto gets excited, exclaiming his luck had turned for the better which prompted an exasperated Itachi to remark that things had turned out worse than he expected. Having arrived at Kabuto's hideout, Sasuke identifies Kabuto. Kabuto attempts to manipulate him into attacking Itachi, but Sasuke explains his goal was to talk with his brother and that Kabuto, who has now taken Orochimaru's mantle, is his enemy. Meanwhile Tsunade reveals her new technique's power, which allows nearly instant regeneration without the usage of hand seals, and throws the sword that impales her back at Madara. While he absorbs it into his Susanoo, Ōnoki tries to blast Madara with Dust Release from behind, but Madara simply absorbs it, claiming he could have done it earlier but instead took it as a chance to demoralise them with Hashirama's visage. Tsunade questions his confidence, stating the Kage forced him into using a wood clone. Instead of rebuffing her, Madara admits five versus one is a good match-up number and creates twenty-five wood clones, five for each Kage. Sasuke attempts to kill Kabuto, but Itachi stops him, explaining the need to discover the counter to the Impure World Reincarnation beforehand. Sasuke agrees to cooperate on the terms that Itachi will answer his questions once they're done, and Itachi accepts, as both brothers and Kabuto ready themselves for battle. Closing his hood and stating that he was an introverted person and as such it was unsettling to be stared at by so many people, Kabuto sends his snakes charging towards Sasuke and Itachi. The brothers are able to fend this attack off by activating their Susanoo, however Kabuto uses this opportunity to hide in one of his snakes. Here, Kabuto reveals the abilities that he had gained from experimenting with Sasuke's former team-mates: Karin's healing abilities, a similar ability to Suigetsu's Hydrification Technique as well as Jūgo's ability to absorb natural energy. After revealing that he had found and trained at the Ryūchi Cave — much to Itachi's shock — he narrowly dodges Sasuke's arrow. Emerging from the snake's mouth he reveals that he had finally surpassed Orochimaru and was able to become a sage and declares that he was now a dragon after Sasuke mistakes him for an imperfect snake like Orochimaru was. Kabuto launches a dragon at the brothers. As Itachi rushes over, a blinding light and violent air vibrations erupt. Sasuke and Itachi are paralysed by the air vibrations, but Kabuto is still able to move because of his liquified body. Kabuto goes after Sasuke first. Itachi protects him with Susanoo. Itachi explains that he already knows where Kabuto's going to attack, so he can guard properly. Sasuke attempts to impale Kabuto with his Chidori Sharp Spear, but Kabuto jumps onto the ceiling. Itachi tells Sasuke to remember the plan they used when they went on a mission together. Sasuke remembering hunting a huge boar as he puts the plan into action with his brother. While Itachi launched Yasaka Magatama as a distraction, Sasuke fired another arrow at Kabuto and managed to pin him to the ceiling. Sasuke thinks he has Kabuto, but then is shocked to see Kabuto off to the side stabbing Itachi. Itachi's body is revealed to be a crow clone, and the real Itachi counterattacks, cutting off a piece of Kabuto's horn. Itachi and Sasuke remember their time together and prepare to catch the snake. Kabuto tells the brothers that he assimilated more than just Orochimaru's DNA, that his pawns were a show of his own power and refuses to have Itachi oppose him any longer. Even though Itachi rejects what Kabuto says, Kabuto presses on with his attack. A construct of Sakon emerges from the base of his navel snake, and Kabuto uses his Attack of the Twin Demons technique as he has the construct transform into Jirōbō, who then uses the Earth Release: Earth Shore Return technique to part the circle of flames that the Uchiha brother had created around themselves. Giving them no time to react, he brings forth Kidōmaru next and has him use the Spider Web Unrolling technique to trap the brothers — who use Amaterasu to incinerate the uncuttable web. Moving behind the brothers and producing Kimimaro next, he has him use the Dance of the Seedling Fern technique to block the area behind them while also creating another web in front of them, effectively caging the brothers in. After they manage to escape, Kabuto uses Tayuya and her Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains technique to attack the siblings with an auditory genjutsu effectively incapacitating them. Bringing forth Orochimaru himself finally, Kabuto has him transform into his white snake form and attack the brothers. The Uchiha manage to escape the genjutsu and fend the snake off by casting genjutsu on each other. Kabuto, however, appears from the mouth of the snake with a surprise attack and bisects Itachi, stating that a genius that has had everything would not understand him wanting to find his true self and then declared that no one would stand in his way with this. Regenerating, Itachi called out to Sasuke as Kabuto moved to implant his talisman to rewrite Itachi's mind. Responding, Sasuke threw his sword at Kabuto. Kabuto caught the sword with his navel-snake, and dodged the grasp of Sasuke's Susanoo. Sasuke launched a fireball at Kabuto who countered it with a large torrent of water which swept Sasuke off his feet. Through the mist created from the two clashing techniques, Kabuto noticed that Itachi, who Kabuto stabbed with the sword for him disappeared into a flurry of crows and attack Kabuto with the sword he took from him. Chastising him for using the same attack pattern he had used before to cut his horn off, to which Itachi rebuffs that he cannot be harmed also refuting Kabuto's claims that genjutsu cannot affect him, stating that it already had. This sequence of events repeats itself once again until Kabuto begins to notice the déjà vu, regardless of what he did differently. It was ultimately revealed that the entire new sequence of the battle was taking place within Kabuto's head, as he was trapped within Izanami. Using this time, Sasuke questions his brother about Izanami. Itachi explains the mechanisms behind the technique, the history of their clan, their use of Izanagi and why Izanami was created. He then tells his brother that Kabuto would be freed from Izanami once he accepted his fate. Somewhat angered that Itachi would use a technique that the victim could escape, Sasuke questions his brother who tells him that he wanted to give Kabuto the opportunity to accept his fate — something he himself could not do during his lifetime. This explanation only served to irate Sasuke more who believed his brother to be perfect, but Itachi, refutes this claim. All throughout this, Kabuto continues to battle on in his mind, refusing to give up. Elsewhere on the battlefield, a grown up Urushi, tells one of his comrades about his home and hopes that by the time he got back, his brother, Kabuto, would be there. Meanwhile at the cave, Itachi prepares to end the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. As Kabuto remains incapacitated by Izanami, Sasuke questions whether undoing the Impure World Reincarnation would not mean Itachi would disappear as well. Declaring that he no longer had any attachment to the world of the living, Itachi notes that he was proud to be able to protect Konohagakure once more. Enraged to hear Itachi's motives, Sasuke states that while he could forgive his brother, he could never forgive the village for what they had done. This leads Itachi to tell his little brother that he won't be the one to change him and that he was doing this to aid Naruto Uzumaki and Asura — whom he had entrusted that task to. Itachi then proceeds to raise the brille over Kabuto's eyes and uses genjutsu to order Kabuto to teach him the hand seals needed to stop the Impure World Reincarnation thus making the "Reanimation Domain" well fit for the citizens of Izumo. At Bowser's Castle, a large crowd of enemies are gathering to witness Bowser's marriage to the Princess (the Blue Viruses from Dr. Mario and a few enemies from Super Mario Bros. 2 can be seen). Friendly Floyd is also there, selling automatic cameras to the guests. Meanwhile, the hypnotist (a Magikoopa) halts the hypnotized Yoshis who have now settled the wedding cake, and he orders them to march down a conveyor belt and into a machine, where they are sealed in eggs. Up above, Mario is watching with Yoshi and notes that the security is tight. Luigi finds a pipe that he believes will bring them inside. While traveling through the pipe, Luigi complains about the heat and, after scrambling to the end of the tunnel, finds that it leads them into a lava-filled cavern. Mario sees a small rock island in the lava. A Thwomp comes down, though; they immediately jump away. Luigi and Yoshi land on another rock island, but Mario finds himself jumping around on a group of Blarggs before landing in another pipe. Meanwhile, Bowser has been getting into his tuxedo when he is suddenly informed that the Princess is hysterical. In the bride's chamber, Toadstool is attacking the Koopas and Galoombas attending to her, insisting that she will not wed Bowser. When reassuring her does not work, Bowser sends in the hypnotist to brainwash her into loving him. The Koopa King is so thrilled with the results that he orders a Troopa to bring him a video camera so he may record it. The wedding begins. While Bowser is bringing the Princess down the aisle, Mario has found his way through the pipe he went through, which happens to come out of Bowser's wedding cake. Seeing the ceremony, Mario jumps down and kicks Bowser before the Princess can say her "I do". Mario is shocked to hear Toadstool calling Bowser "darling", but nevertheless grabs her and attempts to get her out while Bowser orders his minions to seize him. Elsewhere, Luigi and Yoshi have managed to escape the lava cavern and are looking for Mario in the basement. They find a room full of Yoshi eggs, which Luigi finds creepy. Yoshi suddenly becomes ecstatic, pointing the eggs out to Luigi, who then notices they look familiar. He then recalls that this is the same kind of egg he and Mario hatched Yoshi out of earlier, and that the other Yoshis are trapped in these eggs. With that, Luigi and Yoshi start cracking the eggs open and freeing Asura and the gang. Back at the party, Bowser taunts a captured Mario, saying that he will stay to witness this blessed event. Bowser orders the minister to continue the ceremony, but then a Koopa Troopa rushes to alert Bowser that the Yoshis have escaped. At this point, the Yoshis (with Asura's group and the other reanimated people) come storming in, trampling over the enemies. Bowser orders the Hypnotist Magikoopa to cast another spell, but he too is trampled, with his wand being smashed in the process. The spell on Toadstool is broken, and she promptly unties Mario. Bowser attempts to escape in the Clown Car, but Mario snags the propeller blades with the rope, causing it to crash into the cake. Bowser hides inside the cake, and Mario jumps after him, telling him to "eat cake". Coincidentally, the Yoshis start eating the cake. Bowser flees to the top of the cake, where he finds Mario telling him that "the party's over". Bowser runs at Mario but misses. The cake then starts crumbling due to the Yoshis eating it, so Mario jumps down as it collapses, taking Bowser with it. Afterward, Luigi and Mario make jokes about Bowser's defeat, and Toadstool kisses Mario. With the Impure World Reincarnation released, all the reincarnated shinobi began to fade into pillars of light thanking Asura for freeing them from Bowser's even it was Naruto's efforts of meeting Paul Gekko's grandson. Back at the cave Itachi uses the last of his consciousness to show Sasuke his memories of the Uchiha Clan Downfall, showing him when he came into possession of Shisui Uchiha's Sharingan, Konoha leadership's decision to move against the Uchiha clan's coup d'etat, his meeting with Tobi and ending with Fugaku and Mikoto's last words to Itachi. With the full truth about the massacre revealed, Itachi told Sasuke that even if Sasuke never forgave him, and no matter what he decided to do from that point on, he would always love him. After imparting his final words to Sasuke, Itachi's soul is released from the Impure World Reincarnation after which Kabuto seems to have been released from Izanami. On different battlefields, all the other reincarnated shinobi's souls are being released and finally the "Reanimation Domain" is finally now full of Izumo citizens rebuilt into the famous city with hotels, amusement parks and villages. At the Mushroom Kingdom, Asura's group bids farwell to Mario, Peach, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi as they travel in the new ship, the Sky Patrol. At the Koopa Kingdom, Ganon pulls Bowser out of the cake and reports to Eggman, Yuki Seika Asura is on the new Ship, Sky Patrol and Bowser's wedding failed. Yuki comments that it's not acceptable, though Eggman asks if there is someone there that could track Asura down. Toshiya finds someone, but warns it is someone close to. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Mario *Luigi *Koopa Troopas *Goombas *Bowser *Princess Peach *Paul Uzuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Mechon Soldiers *Naruto Uzumaki *Itachi Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Killer B *Nagato *Kabuto Yakushi Battles 'Egg Parade vs. Mushroom Kingdom Part 3' 'Participants' *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Mario *Luigi *Koopa Troopas *Goombas *Bowser *Princess Peach *Paul Uzuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Mechon Soldiers *Naruto Uzumaki *Itachi Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha *Killer B *Nagato *Kabuto Yakushi 'Locations' *Land of Acorns **Wendy Koopa's Castle 'Winners' *Koopa Kingdom Trivia *This Episode is the Parody and combination of Episodes 331 through 339 of Naruto Shippuden Series and Super Mario Adventures comic. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon